The Crossover Adventure Part 2
by sukoshi
Summary: Set after Yamato and Sumi (OC) had got Taichi out. Digihuman showed up trying to take over the world. Crest guardians could be the answer. Meanwhile, couples' dd could handle them. Tamers crossover. Pardon me for my lousy writing. Chap 6 (21) up
1. New enemy, Digihuman

Me: Hiya! We're back.

Muriko: I'm here today! Sumi is not free. She had gone for her dancing class.

Me: Oh yeah! We received feedback that our fics are boring. Actually, I quite agree with this but I am sure I do not like Koumi. Don't you think so, Muriko?

Muriko: Huh? I thought I came here to spout nonsense? 

Me: (glare at her) 

Muriko: Opp! I'll shut up now

. 

Me: ok! Digimon does not belong to me but sometimes, I wish I own them. This is the second part of our fics. Support us if you can. New coupling like Jurito and Ryruki will appear in this part. Let's continue with the story. This is the continuation of the last part on Sumi and Yamato getting Taichi out of danger. Ok, Muriko! You type.

Muriko: ok ok.

*******************************************************************

Crossover Adventure (Part 2) 

Chapter 1 (chapter 16): New enemy, Digihuman

*Digital World*

Dark clouds hovered at the digital world. Lightning stroked and many digimon were running for their lives. One of them crawled to the T.V trying to get help from the digidestinated but was killed. His scream was heard throughout the digital world hoping somebody would hear him before he died.

**********

*Meanwhile in the Real world*

Hikari was in the bakery serving customers when she thought she heard somebody screaming. "Must be my imagination." She thought.

"Hikari!" Miyako came running here. "Did you hear something?" she asked while gasping for air.

Hikari recalled the scream. "Oh! You mean the scream hust a minute ago?" 

"That's right and that came from the digital world." Miyako explained. The whole bakery could hear her shouting. "Oop!" Miyako covered her mouth. 

Just then, there was a phone call. It was Iori. He told her that they were wanted in the digital world. Azulongmon wanted to talk to them. She turned and glanced at Miyako.

***********

*In the digital world*

Daisuke and his gang was summoned by Qinglongmon for some important matter. They were shocked by the look of the digital world. Everything was almost gone.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"That's why I summoned you guys here." Qinglongmon exclaimed. "There is a new enemy threatening the peacefulness of the digital world. Many of us were killed and…"

"Cut the crap! We can see that. Just tell us who did that." Daisuke was getting impatient.

"All right! I'll tell you now. It was the work of Digihuman." 

"Digihuman? What is it?" Iori asked. The others nodded their heads.

"5000 years ago, the real world and the digital world was actually fused together which means digimon and human were living in the same world in harmony. The world was ruled by Crest guardian of Miracles. One day, a human and a digimon actually fused in turn giving birth to a child who is a digimon as well as a human. The child was despised by the digimon and human and was condemned by some merchants into being a slave. The child was able to turn into digimon as well as human but he could not control himself into changing in the appropriate time. Soon, he was full of hatred and had a thinking of taking over the real world and the digital world. He killed his master and left. On his journey, he met many others who was like him and realized that he was not the only one with mix blood. There were many others who ended up like him. Some were even killed. With hatred, they formed a corp, calling themselves the digihuman."

"Ooh! So what happen next?" asked Miyako eagerly thinking that she was listening to some legendary stories.

"Well, the child was named Roger. He became the leader of the digihuman corp. From then on, they began to kill lots and lots of digimon and human and their powers were growing. Crest guardian of Miracles were alerted and he knew he had to find the other 9 crest guardian other than himself, guardian of courage, friendship, knowledge, love, purity, reliability, hope, light, kindness. As you all know evil cannot triumph over the good, digihuman were defeated by the joined force of the 10 crest guardians and was condemned to another world. Roger would not admit defeat but too bad."

"Do you mean that we had to find the crest guardians to defeat them?" Ken inquired.

"Yes and no. Yes, we need to find them. But they were already reincarnated. Finding them was not an easy task." Qinglongmon answered.

"Why no then?" asked Takeru. 

"Because couples' digidestinated will be able to contain them for a while." Qinglongmon explained.

"Do you mean Jyou, Muriko or even Sumi?" Iori asked.

"That's right. They can but you guys too have your jobs. You can help out in fighting and of course find the reincarnation of the crest guardians." Qinglongmon answered.

"But I don't think I had seen Sumi's boy before." Miyako yawned. "She is one of the couples' digidestinateds. Funny." Miyako said sarcastically.

"Stop it. Don't say that in front of her when we return." Hikari glared at Miyako.

"Yeah! Besides, she is our leader." Daisuke sneered at her.

"Sorry!" Miyako apologized. 

"It's ok. Miyako." Ken assured her.

'You are the best, Ken." Miyako laid on his shoulder. Daisuke sneered at her.

Just then, dark clouds hovered above them. The wind was blowing strongly. A voice was heard. It was Roger declaring challenge to conquer the two worlds. 

"Don't be so smug. You don't know what we were made of." Daisuke was very angry. Their digimon were getting ready to fight. 

"We'll see about it then." Roger laughed evilly. "I know your digimon were strong. I'll gladly accept your challenge. Bye, digidestinated." Dark clouds disappeared and the winf stopped blowing.

"Was that an opening speech?" Daisuke shouted. "We'll show them."

"Don't be so rash, digidestinated." Azulongmon warned him. "He likes people to be rash."

"What can we do then?" Ken inquired.

"Heed my advice. You will be all right." With that Qinglongmon left.

Daisuke and the others was overwhelmed with the experience. They knew they had a long way to go to defeat the digihuman and save the world. 

*******************************************************************

Me: That's the end of this chapter. Good job, Muriko.

Muriko: Thanks. The next chapter is about the tamers. Ryo confessing to Ruki about him liking Ruki.

Me: Ah huh! And about Muriko and Jyou's battle with digihuman. Stay tune. 


	2. Reliability love

Me: Long time no see

Muriko: You're right!

Me: Kinda busy nowadays.

Muriko: Yeah, yeah. Get on to it!

Me: Alright (Glaring at her). Digimon does not belong to me and it never will. Let's continue.

===============================================================

Crossover Adventure (Part 2) 

Chapter 2 (Chapter 17): Reliability love 

*Real World*

The tamers were having dinner at a fast food restaurant and they were eating like pigs. Poor Ryo was feeling sorry for his wallet. The others were wiping up his money. 'Tears' welled up his eyes. 

Ruki glanced at him, 'Hmm…still trying to act cool giving a treat when you have no money.' She turned away from him. Ryo noticed it. Actually he was only trying to gain sympathy from them. However, the others were feigning ignorance and still trying to eat as much as they could. Takato and Jenrya felt awkward chewing up 'Ryo's money'. Finally, Takato spoke up.

"I guess we'd better leave." He smiled weakly. Ryo's expression changed. His eyes sparkled with gratefulness. Feigning smile, Takato dragged Hirokazu and Kenta who were protesting for some more hamburgers out of the restaurant while Jenrya dragged his sister. Juri followed together with their digimon with burger stuck on their mouth.

Only Ruki stayed behind with Renamon. Not forgetting to shun him. 

"do you think you're rich, treating us with burgers?" Although she did not like the sight of him, she felt that she was in love with him but she was not sure. Her heart was trumping hard. She sent Renamon away so that she could speak to him alone. Ryo too sent his Monodramon back.

"Finally, we can be alone." Ryo said.

"What do you mean be we? Who wants to be alone with you?" Ruki blushed. Ryo noticed but he feigned ignorance.

"So there is really Digihuman?" Ruki continued. 

"Yeah! Tough fight.' Ryo sighed. "They should be talking about it at Koushirou's house." Ruki nodded in agreement. 

"So how's Taichi?" asked Ruki trying to come up with something to say.

"He should be out of danger. Sumi and Yamato is with him." Ryo replied with nothing to say to her.

Both of them stayed quiet for a while.

"Err…" They spoke suddenly in unison. 

"Actually…" Ryo started off. Ruki seemed to know what he was going to say. "Can you be my girlfriend?" Ryo blurted out and blushed. Ruki blushed as well. She never felt so happy before. 

"I…also…kind of…like…you." She stuttered and blushed even more. 

"So can we…" Without finishing his sentence, he held her hand without realizing. Ruki grasped his hand tighter. So, they ran beaming with happiness.

**********

*In Koushirou's house*

The digidestined was indeed discussing about Digihuman, Digital crest guardian and couples' digidestined.

"That Roger is arrogant. Wait till I show him!" Daisuke muttered with anger. Yamato was fanning him with a paper fan calming him down.

"Right now, is there anything we can do?" asked Ken who was feeling more worried. Hikari nodded in agreement hugging Tailmon tighter.

"We can't do anything unless they showed themselves." replied Koushirou.. The other moaned with disappointment.

Sumi was deep in thought. Muriko and Sora noticed it. Muriko understood what she was thinking. "She was trying to figure out why couples' digidestined can contain them for a while." Muriko whispered to Sora who was filled with questions in her head. 

'Was she one of the couples' digidestined? Who is her other half?' Sora wanted to ask although she knew that Sumi might not tell her. She decided to ask her when the time was ripe. 

"We got to go." Jyou said. Muriko stood up. Both of them actually sensed something and they left with their partner digimon.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Mimi puzzledly.

"To battle." Sumi smiled a little. "They sensed it and I sensed it too." The others just looked at Sumi blankly.

**********

As soon as Muriko and Jyou were out of Koushirou's apartment, a digihuman appeared. He looked like a human but he was able to transform into a digimon whenever he wanted. 

"Hi! Digidestined!" He smirked.

"What do you want from us?" Jyou demanded. 

"What do you think?" The digihuman transformed into a fire dragon digimon and started attacking them. Jyou stood rooted to the ground not knowing what to do. Fortunately, Muriko was alert enough and dragged Jyou away from his attacks.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!" Gomamon digivolved straight into Zudomon and started to battle. Marine Angemon stood by him.

"Vulcan's Hammer" Zudomon unleashed his attack. However, Digihuman, Eddie was able to dodge it. 

"Do you think you think defeat me? You looked so clumsy like a big-sized moron!" Eddie made fun of Zudomon. 

Unable to put up with his insult, Zudomon kept attacking Eddie who was able to dodge them easily. Marine Angemon helped out as well but as it was small it hid somewhere waiting for a chance to attack and delete Eddie.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon panted. He was tired. Eddie snarled, "Maybe you need to go on a diet. You are too weak for me! Your partner too looked dumb to me!" Jyou clenched his fist upon hearing that. He started cheering Zudomon.

"Go, Zudomon! Let's show him! Don't let him look down on us!" Zudomon understood and continued fighting. 

"Here!" Muriko whispered to Jyou as Jyou sneaked into the alley where Marine Angemon was hiding. 

Marine Angemon whispered to them. "Muriko, you must trust Jyou and Jyou, you too must trust Muriko!" They did it and their digivices combined and glowed.

"Good! Jyou, you must not let his insults get into you. He was trying to make you lose your mind and got yourself killed." Marine Angemon consoled him. Jyou nodded his head trying to keep his cool. 

Marine Angemon peeked at Zudomon and Eddie. Unable to fight any longer, Zudomon tried to sneak away but with no avail. 

"This is for you, moron digimon!" Eddie released his attack to finish Zudomon off. Zudomon stared at him with fear.

"Now!" Marine Angemon shouted. Jyou and Muriko unleashed their combined power of reliability from their digivices towards Eddie. Eddie smirked again as he saw his attack going to hit Zudomon.

"What?" Eddie shouted suddenly as the light of reliability shot Eddie through his chest. As he was being deleted he said his last words, "This is just the beginning, digidestined!" With that he disappeared into the thin air. 

Zudomon devolved back to Gomamon and jumped into Jyou. Jyou noticed that his digivice 'digivolve' into a D3. His D3 was grey in colour same with Muriko but his outer shell of the D3 is white (for example, Daisuke's D3 was blue at that part.) while the other part is grey. 

Jyou and Muriko smiled at each other but deep inside their heart, they knew that this was just the beginning. They decided to run for it as they realized that the surrounding was in a mess after the battle.

**********

The Tamers except Ruki and Ryo witnessed the battle. 

"It seems that we're just in time." said Takato. Kenta and Hirokazu were still moaning about their hamburger.

"Yeah!" Jenrya nodded in agreement. Juri and Shuichon were still excited to see the battle. Shuichon was happy for the fact that they were watching "the show" on live.

**********

"So…Eddie had been defeated." Roger was holding his vessel drinking for it. 

"Yes, sir!" Misa another one of the digihuman, a dark fairy type (looked exactly like Fairymon form Frontier but it is black in colour) 

Roger put his vessel down. "They are quite strong. Guess that we shouldn't be rash about taking over the world. We need to plan" Misa nodded her head. "I've something else to do, you may leave." He ordered Misa.

Roger already had plans on what to do and he decided to…tap onto the VCDs the tamers had.

===============================================================

Muriko: It seems like he knew about the VCDs they have.  
  
Me: Yeah! Next chapter, the tamers found that their VCDs were missing. What are they going to do? Taichi in his dream was wandering in darkness wondering where he should go. Somebody was calling for him. Stay tune. Hope I can update soon! Jaa ne.


	3. Loss of 'prediction

Sumi: Hi ya! I'm back.

Muriko: Glad to see you.

Sumi: You bet!

Me: Seems like you had lots of fun outside Sumi.

Sumi: Ok, ok. Here's your 'gift'!

Me: What? A piece of 'used tissue'!!!!

Muriko: Guess that they're going to argue. Well, Digimon is not ours and it will never be. Just remember that. (Noise pollution behind)!! Oh oh, see ya.

========================================================================

Crossover Adventure (Part 2) 

Chapter 3 (Chapter 18): Loss of 'prediction'

*Sumi's POV*

I am now at the hospital talking to Taichi. He seems so peaceful. Unlike me, I have so many things to worry about especially on Digihuman. They want to take over our world as well as the Digital world. Muriko called me just just to say they won the battle. The digihuman's hatred towards us is deep. We are the only ones closest to Digimon anyway. We are the digidestined. 

I touched his face. I realised Taichi was not as pale as before. Maybe that will let him safe from danger. I will not want anything to happen to him. For now, I can only pray for him. I brushed his hair away and kissed him on his forehead.

***********

*At Takeru's house*

"Ahh!" Kenta screamed at the top of his lungs. Takeru, Patamon and his mother rushed into his room to find out what was going on.

"Takeru, did you see my VCDs?" Kenta was in a fluster. Then Takeru realised that his room was in a mess.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My VCDs are gone." Kenta exclaimed.

"What is it about? Is it important?" asked Takeru's mother.

"Very...oh no! It is as important as my life." 

Marineangemon looked at Kenta sadly. Takeru stuttered, "Is the...VCDs...on...us?" Kenta nodded his head. Takeru sighed. "Now, what should we do?" he was able to overcome his shock and peak fluently.

"I only know that if the Digihuman lay their hands on it, we'll be dead." Kenta trembled with fear. Marinangemon was calming him down. Kenta fumbled for the phone. "I need to call Takato." Takeru's mother was wondering what was happening. Takeru was staring at the wall with shock. "Then, they'll be able to counterattack us and changed our future." he muttered. 

***********

*At Daisuke's house*

"What!" Takato shouted. Daisuke came to take a look on what was going on. "Now, what are we going to do?" he asked frantically looking at Daisuke's direction. "Ok, what happen next in the show?" 

"Ok, we'll keep in touch, bye." Takato put down the phone. Daisuke stared at him blankly.

"Why are you shouting?" Veemon asked realising that it was midnight. "People will complain." he continued.

"Sorry!" Guilmon apologised on behalf of Takato. 

"It's ok." replied Daisuke.

"What do you think if Digihuman have 'access' to your future and able to change it?" Takato asked half expecting Daisuke's next reaction.

"What...did you mean the VCDs on us is gone?" Daisuke raised his voice. He was not as dumb as he seemed.

"Shh!" Guilmon reminded him. Takato told him about his fear.

"Luckily, the future ones are still in our world. Only the previous ones are gone except that the next episode is gone as well." Takato explained.

"So, what is it about the next episode?"

"Whatever is going to happen tomorrow." Takato replied. "Another of his subordinates is deleted by us."

"So, that's not going to happen then." Daisuke interpreted for him. Takato nodded his head while he realised something. "Couples' digidestined are able to counter them right?" Daisuke nodded his head not knowing what he meant. "Sumi's one. Isn't it?" he continued to ask. Daisuke kept him in suspense, "Err..."

"I got to go. Guilmon, let's go!" With that they rushed out of the apartment leaving Daisuke to wonder what happen to him.

**********

Takato ran down the road in a hurry with Guilmon followed behind wondering what had got into him. He met Jenrya and Shuichon on the way. They were sleeping in the bench. Jenrya was shook awake. He barely opened his eyes, "Huh? What is it Takato? You are sweating a lot." he asked. Takato replied him through whispering.

"What?"

"Shh! Don't wake your sister up." Takato reminded Jenrya. Shuichon, Terriermon and Lopmon were sleeping so soundly. Four of them missed the last train to Tamachi where Ken's house was and ended up sleeping in the park. Terriermon and Lopmon was shook awake yawning. 

"We got to go!" Jenrya whispered to them. They were barely awake. Jenrya carried Shuichon and followed Takato.

**********

*At the hospital*

Sumi woke up suddenly realising that she forgot the time to go home. "Black Agumon, wake up!" 

"Huh?" Black Agumon looked around barely opened his eyes. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Sumi. "Sora wll be worried." 

"Sorry...I saw you sleeping so soundly holding Taichi's hand, so I..." Black Agumon was cut in by the opening of the door. Takato and Jenrya walked in. Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon accompanied Shuichon in the waiting room sleeping. Sumi was shocked seeing them panting and sweating. 

"You scared me." Sumi exclaimed. They were relieved that they were alright.

"Sorry to scare you. We thought that he will be in danger after the loss of the VCDs. We do not know that you are here." Takato explained. Sumi knew how serious it was to lose the VCDs. She smiled weakly.

"I don't think he'll be in danger since he's no longer a digidestined." 

"But what if the Digihuman watched the VCDs?" Jenrya asked. He knew that both of the were also couples' digidestined. They would also know about their quest and about the crest guradians reincarnation. 

"How about the arrow of light and hope?" Jenrya asked. That really startled her. "We came here because we are worried about his safety. You know he still had that arrow of light. He was lying here helpless. We can't leave him in lurch."

"That's right!" Takato agreed with Jenrya. Sumi understood what they were saying. "Yeah, I must not let anything happen to my Taichi." She held his hand tightly.

**********

Taichi in his dream heard whatever Sumi, Takato and Jenrya said but he could not find them anywhere. He was running and running in the darkness. He had heard everything they had said since the past few weeks or even months. He could not remember.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was he and Sumi almost being killed by Daemon before he ended up there. He had already lost his consciousness but he could not remember what happened next. All he knew was that Sumi and Yamato were safe now. 

Suddenly he heard a voice calling for him. He moved forward heading to where the voice was. The voice was eerie. He wanted to go back to where he was from. He was feeling scared but stopped himself. he kept reminding himself of being the bearer of courage. 'I mustn't be afraid.' he told himself. He went nearer and nearer to the dark figure who was calling for him. 

==========================================================================

Muriko: We're stopping here. Who was calling for Taichi? What does he want from him? Not the arrow of light just to tell you first. Hehe! That's it for today. (there were argument behind.) I guess I better stop here and stop them from fighting bye! 


	4. Memories bits

Me: Sorry about the fight between me and Sumi the last time.

Sumi: Sorry.

Muriko: I had to finish the chapter all myself. It is good?

Me: (Glaring at Sumi who knows what I'm thinking). Let's beat her up.

Muriko: Oh no! Digimon is not ours and it will never be. So I better leave now. AHH!!!

==========================================================================

Crossover Adventure (Part 2) 

Chapter 4 (Chapter 19): Memories bits

Taichi continued to follow the trail of the voice he had heard. He guess that he would never find Sumi even though he heard her. He decided to take a risk as the voice could be a trap. He saw a dark figure who was still calling for him. He crept towards him. 

"I had been waiting for you, digidestined, not ex-digidestined of courage." the dark figure said. Taichi was puzzled about what he had said to him. "If you are confused, let me tell you, your digivice had been destroyed during the battle with Daemon when your digivice protected you and your girl from the deadly attack."

"Who are you? How did you know?" Taichi demanded. He was actually stuttering.

"Thanks to your friends, I know about you." The taller one explained.

"Are you one of us or are you our enemy?" Taichi blurted out. He was staggering backwards afraid that he would hurt him.

"I see that you are afraid of me." With his lightning speed, he moved in front of Taichi who was shocked and fell into the ground. The figure tilted Taichi's head and looked at him. He could see fear from his eyes.

"So you are not a threat to me as I thought." The figure said. Taichi realised who he was speaking to as he heard it from Sumi.

"Are you one of the Digihuman?" he asked with fear. 

"You know the obvious. Why ask?"

"Why do you call for me?" 

"Sorry to say that I took some VCDs from those kids and I know about you. You are the only one I can call easily through dreams." Digihuman, Roger replied. "You does look like a friend I used to have years ago. He was crest guardian of courage, Yuuki. He saved my life when I escaped from the castle of Miracles. He used cover himself with a scarf as he was ugly. He was not a crest guardian when we knew each other. When people despised me, he was the only one who believed in me. But soon, we lost in touch when people were after my life."

"Then what happened?" Taichi asked overcoming his fear.

"I led other digihuman to fight for our fate. I hated crest guardian of miracles, he was always after us and of course my love rival, crest guardian of hope, Kiibou. I was actually in love with the crest guardian of light Hikari, elder sister of Yuuki. She took good care of me. I loved her but she was in love with Kiibou. When I confessed my love for her, she rejected me because of him." He gritted his teeth with anger. 

"She does not like you as you are their enemy." Taichi smirked after hearing him.

"No!" Roger defended himself.

"They why did you led an army to attack the crest guardians. She must have hated you to the core." 

"Yes, she hated me. I did it accidentally. I did not know it was him. I killed her younger brother, my friend Yuuki. But I don't know it was him." Roger kneeled down covering his head with his hands. "That time, I captured her just trying to claim Kiibou's in exchange of hers. I knew Kiibou will sacrifice himself for her. Hikari knew it was me who captured her. She threatened me by saying that Kiibou would kill me for that. Kiibou was a prince, what am I, a Digihuman. At the other side of my castle, a boy who looked just like you barged in. I thought he was another lover of Hikari. Crest guardian of courage drank up the poison I gave him in exchange of Hikari's life. I did not know he was Yuuki. He was no longer ugly when I first met him. Before he died, he confessed that he was Yuuki, my only friend and died in sadness. I regretted doing that and swear that I would take over the world once and for all. Because of them, I lost my friend."

Taichi could not believe what he had heard. "I guess you could well be the reincarnation of him." he continued. Taichi could understand how he was feeling. He felt that Roger still had a bit of kindness in him. 

"So, if you still treat him as your friend, you should stop all your evil deeds." Taichi shouted at him.

"No, I must conquer the world. You can't stop me and that's it! You know too much!" Roger pulled Taichi's towards him. "For now, I'll just take away your light. You'll suffer in darkness just as I did all these years being sealed." Taichi tried to escape from him but was in vain. Roger took his sight and inserted a dark disc into his body to manipulate him.

**********

"Sir, what did you do to that boy?" asked Misa.

"I took his sight." Roger sighed. "I told him my past. If I didn't remember wrongly, Yuuki was able to see through our species. Even if we're in our human form, he knew just by looking that we're digihuman. That boy looked exactly like him so for our own safety, I took his sight so that he will never see us. Then I could send my spies to the real world without being discovered. I decided to make him my henchman naming him the Wargreymon tamer. Let him scare those puny little kids." he explained to Misa as Taichi came in to the room. 

"Yes, master, I'll do your bidding." Taichi smiled evilly. His eyes were evil green. 

"Although, you can't see now, but your other four senses has become more sensitive. Go ahead with your work, I'll call for you later." 

"Yes master." Taichi left leaving with Misa feeling confused on what was going on.

"What do you think about him, Misa?" 

"Err...but Ken as a Digimon Emperor was defeated as well." Misa stated.

"That is the temporary plan to stall the digidestined, we have other things to do for now. Get cracking, Misa." Roger drank from his vessel.

The dark fairy nodded her head and returned to her work feeling bewildered. 

==========================================================================

Me: Now that Roger had controlled Taichi. What is his next plan? Wargreymon tamer (Taichi) had sent a Wargreymon to attack Koushirou. What will happen to Koushirou? Stay tune.

Muriko: (feeling dizzy) Yeah! 


	5. troubled, sick and tired

Me: Hi ya!

Sumi: Yeah! No nonsense today ok?

Me: For if you don't provoke me.

Sumi: *smiles*

Me: Digimon is not ours and it will never be. Let continue.

=========================================================================

Crossover Adventure (Part 2) 

Chapter 5 (Chapter 20): troubled, sick and tired

**********

Koushirou gasped at the sight of surroundings. "Seems that Jyou and Muriko had 'done a good job'" Tentomon commented. 

"Our world will be destroyed if this goes on." Koushirou sighed. "Let's go. I'm late for school."

**********

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sumi screamed at Takato and Jenrya as they ran down the road heading to school. Shuichon and their Digimon were following behind.

"Stop complaining, we're late as well!" Takato exclaimed, Jenrya was surprised that Takato could say something like that as he was looked so innocent.

"I can't wait to see Iori!" Shuichon said in excitement. Lopmon shook his head for the fact that Shuichon was always dreaming about Iori.

"But we should be glad that Taichi is safe for the night." Black Agumon added.

"Shut up and just run." Sumi ordered.

**********

"Do you think you are able to defeat the digidestined, my Wargreymon tamer?" Roger smiled holding his vessel.

"Yes sir." Taichi whispered. His green eyes sparked with evilness.

"Try him." Roger showed Taichi image of Koushirou rushing to school. Taichi smiled. 

**********

In one morning, Taichi captured all the Koromon and Agumon in the Digital world (except his own Agumon and Sumi's). Taichi laughed like a mad person. he never thought that he would had so much fun even though he could not see anything now. He would not see Agumons and Koromons suffering.

"Get rid of Izumi Koushirou." A voice in his head ordered him. Taichi was given a digivice made by Roger. It was duplicated from his old one but he was able to let all the Agumon and Koromon digivolve into Wargreymon. Hence, he became Wargreymon tamer able to tame all the Wargreymon.

**********

*Meanwhile in the Real World*

Taichi's Agumon heard screaming from the Digital World but he was not sure. He stayed by Taichi's side trying to wake him up. 

"Taichi, I think something is happening." Agumon shook his motionless hand.

"What should I do? Should I go back to the Digital world or stay with you?" Agumon thought about what Jenrya told him earlier that morning before they rushed to school. He sighed at decided to stay and protect his friend. 

"Anyway, I won't be able to digivolve now." he said sadly remembering that Taichi's digivice was destroyed. He was no longer his partner.

**********

"I'm so sleeply." Miyako complained after a long night of meeting. "Not fair, Jyou and Muriko could go dating. Sumi left as well while we had to stay."

"Enough is enough." Hikari consoled her. "I thought I heard screaming again." She sighed.

"It's nothing, Hikari. You're always imagining things." Miyako said.

"Hi cousin!" Junko came in waving at them. 

"You're really 'early'" Miyako joked. Junko just smiled. 

"Can we go, it's late." Junko asked Hikari. "I want to see how you make bread." Junko said eagerly.

"Ok, ok, let's go. You are the one always late." Hikari mumbled.

**********

On the way to the cafè, Junko realised that she forgot something. Junko rushed back to the school after telling Hikari and Miyako. 

"There you are." Junko found her watch. She passed by Odaiba Senior High and decided to peek at the joker Koushirou. She noticed something strange outside but decided to ignore it. Koushirou was packing up his stuffs preparing to go home.

"Hi!" Junko greeted him. Koushirou was startled. 

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I forgot my thing so I decided to drop be since I pass by here." she replied. Junko frowned when she saw Koushirou yawning. 

"Didn't sleep last night?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Must be about the Digihuman. Hikari told me about it."

"That's right! They are a threat to us." Koushirou started his theory. Junko remembered her date with Hikari. "Oh! I got to go, bye! Koushirou." 

"Seems like nobody wants to listen to your theory. Koushirou." Tentomon told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

**********

"He's here." the voice in Taichi's head told him. Taichi nodded his head and smiled. "Get rid of him! he is a threat to the Digihuman and your master." Taichi obeyed and sent one of the Wargreymon he had tamed earlier.

"Go Wargreymon!" Taichi ordered. A girl was hiding somewhere peeking at him.

"Oh no!" she whispered.

**********

"Must sleep earlier tonight." Koushirou told himself as he walked out from the school with Tentomon close behind. 

Wargreymon crept up towards Koushirou. As he prepared his claw. Tentomon sensed his presense. 

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!" 

The ultimate digimon blocked Wargreymon's attack on Koushirou. Koushirou's jaw dropped. "What the heck..." he exclaimed. 

As Wargreymon was in a the mega stage. He was able to fend himself against MegaKabuterimon's attack. 

"Go get him, Wargreymon!" Taichi appeared as Taichi's features had changed a lot, Koushirou was not able to recognise him. With one hit, MegaKabuterimon was reverted back to Tentomon. 

As Taichi was going to give his next order, Junko appeared carrying a wooden pole hit him. She fell instead.

"Fools." Taichi smirked.

"You...you are not human." Junko exclaimed. Koushirou stood rooted to the ground.

"I'm just a spirit. My master ordered me to kill him. Get away, girl before I kill you as well." Junko would not budge. Taichi slapped her and ordered Wargreymon to attack Koushirou. 

"NO!!" Junko screamed. Then a purple colour D3 appeared in her hand. 

"What?" Taichi shouted. Golden Herculekabuterimon appeared and started attacking Wargreymon. Junko's jaws dropped. She was surprised that she was a digidestined no, a couples' digidestined. She glanced Koushirou and blushed. 'So he is my love.' she thought. Koushirou kneeled down feeling shocked. 

"Come back, Wargreymon!" Taichi ordered. "Can't believe you are so lucky but you will not be the next time." Actually, the voice told Taichi to retreat.

"Who are you?" Junko demanded as Golden Herculekabuterimon flew behind her. "So you are not Digihuman!"

"I'm not but my master is." Taichi explained. "Let's go! Wargreymon!" Then they disappeared.

Golden Herculekabuterimon devolved back to Tentomon but a golden one. 

"Nice to meet you, Junko right?" Golden Tentomon exclaimed.

"Thanks for saving Koushirou." 

Koushirou was too shock to speak. Tentomon tried to cheer him up. He finally spoke up, "So we're..." Junko blushed and nodded her head. "Who was that wargreymon tamer?" He wondered. Junko got a feeling that it was someone she knew. "He was so near but yet so far."

"He was neither a human nor a Digihuman." Koushirou was trying to think.

"Stop thinking about and go home." Junko persuaded him afraid that he was going to hold another meeting despite he was tired. "Hold it tomorrow!" she added. Koushirou sulked but agreed to put it of till the next day.

"Bye then!" Junko left with Golden Tentomon.

_This was indeed a tough day. _Junko thought as she looked at her D3.

===========================================================================

Me: I was in a hurry writing this. I'm also having a writer block. It has been a very long, long time since the last chapter. Ok, next chapter, Taichi was going to battle Yamato. Will Yamato discover his identity? Stay tune. Pls R & R if you can. Just don't flame me.


	6. Madness

Me: Yawn, hi!

Sumi: Hi!

Me: Well, no nonsense. Let's continue. Digimon is not ours but it can and will never be. So sad.

Crossover Adventure (Part 2)

Chapter 6 (Chapter 21): Madness

Koushirou, Junko together with their digimon went to Hikari's bakery.

"Whoa!" Hikari was shocked to see them. "Did you guys fell into a drain?" asked Miyako. Koushirou and Junko looked at each other.

"Are we that dirty, Hikari?" asked Junko in an energetic tone.

"I thought both of you just came back from war." Tailmon commented and Hawkmon staring at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sort of." Junko showed them her Golden Tentomon.

"What?" Hikari, Miyako, Tailmon and Hawkmon shouted in unison.

"Yes, I'm a digidestined as well, a couples' digidestined." Junko added showing them her purple D3. Koushirou was lying on one of the tables resting. Junko looked at him, shaking her head, "I guess he was too tired after yesterday meeting. By the way, I shall join you guys during the next meeting."

"What can we say?" Hikari smiled. "What happened just now?" she asked.

"Just now..." Junko wanted to describe what had happened. "I guess we'll talk tomorrow. It's a long story. What we encountered was a spirit and a digimon." Miyako moved nearer to trying to urge her to go on. Junko stared at her with an awful face. "Like I say, we'll talk tomorrow." she said firmly looking at Miyako who sulked upon hearing that.

"I'm just happy that he and I are going to be couples." Junko was filled with happiness. 'But that boy was so familiar to me.' she thought in astonishment.

Ryo and Ruki overheard everything outside the café. Ruki gave him a weird look. "I don't remember watching a scene like this on "the show". She explained.

"Perhaps, you missed it."

"I don't think so. I know Junko will be a couples' digidestined but not so fast."

"Let's don't bother about it now and enjoy whatever we can." Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder. Ruki smiled.

"Master, why did you ask me to retreat?" Taichi asked Roger.

"Because he knew you can't do it." Misa answered. Taichi ignored her.

"Enough!" Roger smiled. "The real reason is this is only a test. You have better things to do."

"What?"

"Izumi Koushirou is not as challenging as this one." Roger smile holding up his vessel. The image of Yamato appeared in Taichi's mind.

"I'll get rid of him for you, sir." Taichi flew off on the back of Wargreymon.

"Master, why?" asked Misa.

"Let's see whether Yamato will know his identity? No, I won't let him die just yet. He is one of the stronger digidestined and Taichi's best friend as well." Misa understood and stood by to watch.

The next day

The school was finally over. All the Japanese digidestineds gathered at Koushirou's house. The tamers came as well to listen to what he had to say.

"It's all my fault!" Kenta confessed lowering his head.

"It's ok." Koushirou shook his head. Ryo and Ruki were shocked to hear that they lost the VCDs. "Besides, it's better that we are honest to one another without keeping any secrets and we should always depend on ourseleves." Koushirou added. Junko was admiring Koushirou blushing.

"Well, first thing first we have to defeat the Wargreymon tamer." The others except Junko and Hikari were shocked. Hikari was calm as Agumon had told her what had happened to the Agumons and the Koromons in the Digital World so she knew about the Wargreymon tamer.

"He attacked me yesterday. If not for Junko, I may be dead and not sitting here talking to you guys."

"So how are we going to go about it." Yamato inquired placing his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"That's why we're discussing it, Yamato." replied Junko before Koushirou could say anything.

"Alright, alright. Mrs. Izumi." Yamato teased Junko who blushed. Sora and Mimi were giggling away.

"How about me?" Sumi asked. Yamato said nothing and suddenly he said, "How about being my wife?" Sora sulked and stepped his feet. Yamato was screaming away with pain. "I was just joking." Sumi laughed. She was just trying to embarass him.

"A joker." Iori said to Shuichon.

"Enough!" Jyou screamed at the top of his lungs. The others turned to stare at him unable to believe what jyou had done. Daisuke's biscuit fell out of his mouth as his jaws dropped. Jyou was feeling embarrassed, "I just want to remind you guys that we're not having fun here. we have important business to do." Jyou lowered his volume as he spoke his views.

"Yeah! One thing I discovered about Wargreymon tamer is he is neither digihuman nor normal human. he is just a spirit." Koushirou spoke up.

"You mean he is a...GHOST?" Miyako asked.

"Nope. I don't think he is a ghost." Junko replied for Koushirou while hugging Golden Tentomon tightly.

Suddenly, explosion occurred outside Koushirou's apartment.

"Oh no, not outside my apartment again!" Koushirou exclaimed.

"Must be Wargreymon tamer." Yamato looked out of Koushirou's bedroom window. Then he turned to look at the others. "I'll fight him myself this time round."

"Are you sure about it?" asked Sumi. Yamato nodded his head.

"Let us come with you?" The tamers asked in unison. Yamato declined their offer as he left Koushirou's aprtment with Gabumon. "I guess I'll go with him." Sumi folllowed. "You owe me one, Yamato." She ran shouting at him. Jealousy shot up Sora's head. Mimi noticed her expression, "Don't worry, I can assure you that they have nothing to do with each other."

"Let's watch the fight." Daisuke exclaimed trying to liven the atmosphere. All of them looked out of the window.

Yamato and Sumi headed to where the explosion occured.

"I have been waiting for you, Yamato." Wargreymon tamer exclaimed. He turned to his direction without looking into their eyes.

"Ah, I see you're blind but how do you recognise me?" Yamato asked pointing his finger at him.

"By feeling." Wargreymon tamer laughed.

"Oh yeah, I see that you are not cold blooded at all." Sumi insulted him. Taichi was very angry upon hearing that. "I'm sure you do not know how I look like?" she continued. Taichi shook his head pointing his finger at Yamato's direction, "I challenged you to a battle."

"As you wish." Yamato smirked.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!"

"Wargreymon, take him on." Taichi commanded.

Inside Koushirou's apartment

"Wargreymon VS Metal Garurumon huh?" Hirokazu exclaimed feeling excited.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Takato commented

Agumon was looking at the battle intensely.

_Why did I find him so familiar?_ Agumon thought. He decided to rush down to take a look.

"Agumon!" Hikari shouted after him.

"Let him be." Ken pulled her back.

Both Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon could match each other. Nobody is losing. Yamato was clenching his fist. Sumi looked at her Black Agumon and nodded her head.

"No!" Agumon stopped Black Agumon.

"Let me see first." Agumon walked towards Taichi...

Me: a cliffhanger.

Sumi: I wonder whether Agumon will recognise him?

Me: We'll see about that in the next chapter.


End file.
